happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Curl Pretty Cure!
Curl Pretty Cure! (カールプリキュア！ Kāru Purikyua!) is the first Pretty Cure fan series created by Cure Lucky. This season is to air on February 3rd, 2015. Its theme is Hairstyles. Plot Kogane Middle School organizates a ball, so 14 year old 2nd year student Aizawa Minako decides to beat her rival Wakaba Ayaka and become the most beautiful at the party. She visits a barber shop, but after getting a new hairstyle, hairdressers turn into mascots and Minako is told a fancy story about Hairdress Kingdom, Hairterror Kingdom, legendery warriors and saving the Earth from ugly hairstyles. Unfortunely for Minako, this story turns out to be real and she transforms into Cure Brunette! Characters Pretty Cure Aizawa Minako (相澤 みなこ Aizawa Minako)/ Cure Brunette (キュアブルネット Kyua Burunetto) Voiced by: Minako is a 14 year old confident girl who appears to be mean and snobbish. She has a strong personality and is sometimes tough and strict. Despite of her arrogant attitude, she shows her loyalty and leadership quite well, thus is a great leader and is also popular at school. She is often annoyed by her rival, yet, now, best friend called Ayaka. Her alter ego is Cure Brunette. Wakaba Ayaka (若葉 あやか Wakaba Ayaka)/ Cure Blonde (キュアブロンド Kyua Burondo) Voiced by: Ayaka is a 14 year old popular girly girl who is mean, but rather naive, softer and sillier than Minako. Being the real girly girl, she can think only about her looks, make ups, shopping, accesories and etc., but has a gentle personality. She is Minako's rival and is also popular at school. Her alter ego is Cure Blonde. Kashino Mami (柏野 まみ Kashino Mami)/ Cure Chatain (キュアチャテン Kyua Chaten) Voiced by: Mami is a 14 year old calm, cheerful and friendly girl who is excellent at her studies. She prefers hanging out with boys, by what, for the first time, forced Minako and Ayaka to think they were her fanboys. Though she's a bit tomboyish, she is great at things like cooking and babysitting. Her alter ego is Cure Chatain. Himura Tsuho (緋村 つほ Himura Tsuho)/ Cure Ginger (キュアジンジャー Kyua Jinjā) Voiced by: Tsuho is a 14 year old girl who is considered as a weirdo due to the personality she has. Stubborn and short-tempered, she hates being dictated what's wrong or right and often shouts with anger or ignors and runs away if someone is displeasured by her. She doesn't open to people truely, preferring to be alone and live on her own. Her alter ego is Cure Ginger. Mascots Villains Tangled Greasy Grizzle Bald Shirami Items Locations Trivia *''Curl Pretty Cure!'' is the third or fourth, when not counting Kiryuu Sisters, season where all of the Cures have regular hair color in their both civilian and Cure forms. *When written in romaji, all of the Cures have 6 letter long last names. *The Cures personalities are kind of based on the hair color stereotypes. *''Curl Pretty Cure!'' is the only season to not have a sporty Cure. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fandom Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Cure Lucky Category:Curl Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure Category:Fanseries